


Marshmallow Madness

by ghostlywhitedirewolf



Series: Stucky One-Shots & Prompts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I need to stop tagging, Lucky Charms, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Smut, Steve and Bucky being completely adorable, marshmallow madness, mentions of HYDRA, mentions the experiments Bucky went through, recovering Bucky Barnes, this is becoming ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlywhitedirewolf/pseuds/ghostlywhitedirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“After seventy years of being fed a liquid diet, after being shot less than 24 hours ago, is it really too much to ask that I don’t have to pick the cereal out of the marshmallows Steve?”<br/>OR<br/>The one in which Steve tries to make Bucky eat healthily and fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post.](http://ghostlywhitedirewolf.tumblr.com/post/98735640298)  
> MAKE SURE YOU READ THIS FIRST!  
> My Russian is practically non-existent, but I’m trying my best. If I’ve made any mistakes, please let me know and I will change them. After my last fic, I needed to write something cute, this happened. It’s only super short, but I am working on something longer and just needed a break from angst and university work! I’m going to be writing quite a few of these drabbles over the next few weeks; so if you like my work, subscribe to my account, NOT the individual fic. As always, unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Translations:  
> Ебать = fuck  
> я не могу = I can’t
> 
> Visit me on my tumblr: [ghostlywhitedirewolf](http://ghostlywhitedirewolf.tumblr.com/)  
> (I'm currently taking prompts if you want to request anything)

~*~*~

 

“Bucky, are you seriously eating that shit again?” Steve asked with a sigh, bracing his hands against the back of the sofa and peering down at the brunet in front of him.

Bucky looked up from where he was stretched across the couch, legs crossed and a bowl of cereal resting on his stomach.

“S’not shit, this stuff is amazing,” Bucky replied with a shrug, “just wish I didn’t have to deal with all the biscuits when I only really want the marshmallows.”

Steve rolled his eyes, moving to sit next to him, picking Bucky’s legs up and then placing them back into his lap once he was settled.

“It’s shit Bucky. There is no nutritional value in Lucky Charms at all. You should eat proper food. Remember the lectures you used to give me about decent food?” Steve told him, raising an eyebrow at the indignant look on Bucky’s face.

“I don’t care.” Bucky sniped childishly. “I like them.”

 

~*~*~

 

“No. Bucky, no!” Steve exclaimed. “You are not eating those for dinner. I don’t care what else you eat, but at least eat proper food. You’re going to make yourself sick.”

“Cereal is a food group, Steve. Besides, Sam told me that as part of my recovery, I should be able to do things purely because **_I_** want to. He said that it helps me to reclaim my independence.” Bucky said with a smirk, continuing to pour the cereal into a bowl and ignoring Steve’s outraged expression.

“You cannot use psychology as an excuse to eat Lucky Charms. That is not.. Bucky, what the hell are you doing?” Steve asked, watching as the ex-assassin grabbed a second bowl, sat down at the table and proceeded to pick out certain pieces of cereal.

“What!?” Bucky raised an eyebrow petulantly. “I only like the marshmallow bits. The rest are shit.”

“This is ridiculous. Bucky you are a ninety year old ex-assassin who is sat picking the marshmallows out of cereal.” Steve stated, running a hand through his hair, exasperated.

“I don’t care. Go eat your shitty rice looking thing.” Bucky continued to sort his cereal, deliberately not looking up at Steve.

“It’s not rice, it’s couscous.” Steve scolded, unable to hold back an amused smile.

Despite his eating habits, Steve was glad to see Bucky arguing with him. The other man no longer afraid that exerting his own will would result in a punishment. It was progress. Getting Bucky to say what he wanted had taken them months; even when they had managed it, he had flinched immediately after, as though anticipating a blow that wasn’t coming.

Looking at Bucky now, it was hard to see him as the same man who had arrived at Avengers Tower, covered in old blood and dirt and asking for help. He would never be the same Bucky that Steve had grown up with, but it still felt amazing when his old personality traits made an appearance. They were returning more rapidly and the ex-assassin had regained most of his memories, with it coming his sense of humour and the snarky wit that Steve both loved and despaired of.

“Rice, couscous, fru fru. Looks like shit, tastes like shit.” Bucky told him dryly.

“It’s good for you. Where the hell did you get fru fru from?”

“Stark was talking about some dress that Pepper bought. Apparently he didn’t approve.” Bucky shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly.

Steve took a deep breath and watched Bucky for a moment before deciding that this argument wasn’t worth it.

“Do what you want, Bucky.” He exhaled, walking towards the living room door, kissing Bucky’s head gently as he passed him to let the other man know that he wasn’t actually annoyed with him.

“Don’t worry, I will.”

 _I’m going to kill him,_ Steve thought.

 

~*~*~

“Is it so hard to get cereal without all the shitty bits in it?” Bucky growled in annoyance, hand sweeping across the table and sending everything that he had set out flying.

Steve flinched as the bowl hit the opposite wall and shattered, the cereal box bouncing off the same section of wall not even a second later, bits spilling all over the floor.

Bucky was breathing heavily, pressing the heels of his hands over his eyes as he fought to compose himself.

“Buck?” Steve asked tentatively, moving towards the other man. “What happened?”

Bucky span around, clearly livid, still holding his head in his hands, as though without them there, his skull might splinter. “This happened. All this fucking happened. I.. God.. ебать! я не могу. I can’t.”

Steve sighed and reached out, pulling Bucky against his chest, the soldier pressing his face there as he struggled to compose himself, clutching at Steve’s shirt.

“I just lost it. I had a flashback and then I couldn’t get the thing to work,” Bucky stammered, his hand waving towards the air conditioning panel. “And my head hurt and I could see them laughing as they injected me with stuff and I was too hot and it..it just wouldn’t work, I couldn’t get it to work. I think I broke it, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Steve.”

Steve walked Bucky backwards towards the sofa as his babbling continued, the brunet repeating soft, desperate apologies. When the assassin’s knees hit the edge of the sofa, he obediently sat down, gently extracting himself from Steve’s arms as the other man knelt in front of him.

“Breathe, Buck. Breathe. It’s just air conditioning. It doesn’t matter. Stark will have someone out to fix it in minutes okay? I’m sorry about what you saw. I’m so sorry that happened to you. You’re here with me and you’re safe. You’re safe. Breathe.” Steve said, echoing words he’d heard from Sam, words that he himself had repeated many a time since Bucky’s return. Words that he would continue to repeat until Bucky believed them.

Bucky breathed in, a deep but shaky breath before looking up, his eyes focusing on Steve’s face as the panic receded slightly and he finally came back to himself.

“Hey, there.” Steve said, one hand reaching up to cup Bucky’s face, running his thumb over the sharp line of his cheekbone.

Bucky smiled crookedly at him, leaning into the touch slightly. “Hey.”

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, gently.

“Just, kinda’ lost my shit back there.” Bucky replied, closing his eyes for a moment before returning his gaze to Steve.

The blond man nodded, “that’s okay. That’s healthy after everything you’ve been through.”

“I still feel silly. I’ve broken the bowl and made a mess.” Bucky craned his head over his shoulder to look at the other side of the room, where the bowl was shattered and the cereal was strewn across the floor.

“You shouldn’t feel silly.” Steve told him, leaning forward to kiss Bucky’s forehead, the assassin allowing it, before tilting his head to capture Steve’s mouth with his own.

“I still do.” Bucky mumbled, biting down on Steve’s bottom lip playfully.

Steve hummed slightly, hands running down Bucky’s chest lightly, moving back up when he found the hem and slipped his hands underneath, stroking at the warm skin of Bucky’s toned stomach. “It was only a bowl, forget it.”

“I can make it up to you.” Bucky said with a wink, leaning down and pulling at the belt loops of Steve’s jeans.

Steve laughed at the sudden change of subject, allowing himself to be manhandled onto the couch, Bucky hovering above him as the he unbuttoned Steve’s shirt, kissing a path down his chest until he reached his jeans. Bucky’s hands moved quickly, undoing the clasp on the Cap’s jeans and tugging on them gently, waiting for Steve to lift his hips before he pulled them down along with his boxers.

“Hey, hey Bucky. Are you sure? You’re okay with this?” Steve stuttered, one hand reaching into Bucky’s hair, tugging ever so slightly in an attempt to get Bucky to look at him.

“I am so fine with this it isn’t even funny. Now shut up worrying, you’re killing the mood.” Bucky smirked, mouth moving to lick a line up the underside of Steve’s cock before swallowing him down in one smooth motion.

“Fuck, oh god, Bucky.” Steve groaned, fighting to keep his hips still at the sensation.

Steve felt more than heard Bucky’s answering laugh, the assassin’s mouth still around his cock and his flesh hand stroking up the inside of Steve’s thigh. He knew that he wouldn’t last long as Bucky continued his ministrations, Bucky wasn’t one to make him beg for it, it was Steve who was the tease. His hands tightened in Bucky’s hair, as he felt himself nearing his edge. The brunet’s hand joined his mouth on Steve’s cock, wrist flexing in a way that he knew got Steve every time.

Steve cried out as his orgasm hit, Bucky’s name on his tongue as his hips stuttered, held down only by the other man’s metal hand.

With a smirk, Bucky crawled up to reclaim Steve’s mouth, the Cap moaning as he tasted himself on the other man’s lips.

“Good?” Bucky questioned, despite knowing the answer.

“You can smash as many bowls as you want to if this is how you make it up to me.” Steve nipped at Bucky’s mouth before flipping them over, reaching for the button of the other man’s jeans. “Let me return the favour.”

Bucky laughed, the noise quickly turning to a groan.

“Shit Steve. Who needs crockery?”

 

~*~*~

 

 **“** I’m at the store. Do you want me to get you anything?” Steve asked, wheeling the trolley into the breakfast isle of the supermarket.

“Cereal.” Bucky replied, his voice rough and low and Steve winced, if Bucky was showing pain, then he must really be in agony. The morphine didn’t seem to be working on him and although his body had accelerated healing, it doesn’t seem to be making a difference yet.

“Bucky, you’re recovering from a bullet wound. You need healthy food. Vitamins. Good stuff.” Steve argued.

“Please Steve. I like it.” Bucky muttered groggily.

“Fine, Buck,” Steve relented, “but I’m not picking out the marshmallows for you.”

“After seventy years of being fed a liquid diet, after being shot less than 24 hours ago, is it really too much to ask that I don’t have to pick the cereal out of the marshmallows, Steve?” Bucky said weakly and Steve heard him grunt as he shuffled into a more comfortable position on the sofa.

“I’ll see you when I get home, Bucky.” Steve replied, looking towards the children’s section of the breakfast isle, spotting the Lucky Charms, but finding his attention drawn to the smaller box beside it on the shelves.

“Bye Steve.” Bucky said, hanging up the phone.

\--- 

“I got you a present Bucky.” Steve walked over to the other man shrugging off his jacket and pressing a kiss into the top of the other man’s head, one hand hiding behind his back.

“What is it?” Bucky asked, leaning his head back to give Steve access to his mouth as the Cap placed something in his lap.

“If this is some of that shitty grain stuff you eat, I swear to god..” Bucky’s rant was cut short as he examined the box in his hand. “What is this?”

“That, my friend, is Marshmallow Madness. Now you don’t have to pick the cereal out of your breakfast, because apparently there are other crazy people like you out there, so the company decided to create this.” Steve told him with a smile, raising an eyebrow when Bucky beams at him.

“This is a thing?” Bucky asked, grinning even in his muzzy state.

“This is a thing.” Steve nodded. “Enjoy your shitty cereal.”

“Thank you Steve.” Bucky kissed Steve again before opening the box and eating a handful of the cereal.

“Well, after seventy years of being fed a liquid diet, after being shot less than 24 hours ago, it would be particularly cruel of me to make you pick the cereal out of the marshmallows.” Steve winked and sat beside Bucky on the sofa, keeping still as the other man tentatively adjusted his position so that he was pressed against Steve’s side.

Bucky laughed lightly and leaned his head against Steve’s chest, still chewing the cereal.

“Does this mean you won’t yell at me if I eat it for dinner?” Bucky questioned, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t push your luck Barnes.”

~*~*~

_Fin!_

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you thought?
> 
> Visit me on my tumblr: [ghostlywhitedirewolf](http://ghostlywhitedirewolf.tumblr.com/)  
> (I'm currently taking prompts if you want to request anything)


End file.
